Into the Dreams
by TheAnnakpick
Summary: She turned around and dropped to her knees at who she saw. There, standing in front of her, was Peter. Holding a dagger covered in blood. Her blood.  Based on the universe in Brown Betty!


**Hello everyone! Hope your day is going well!**

**I want to give total and complete credit for the original idea of this story to thegloryofspring and LiebeAnne! I just wrote the story to go with it. **

**BTW to let the people know that are reading my story Gunpowder & Lead I am still working on it, but what I'm working now is going to be the final chapter.**

**No copyright inFRINGEment intended (sorry guys I just had to do that)**

**And now let's stop my blabbing and get on with the story... **

Olivia Dunham sat at her desk looking at paperwork from her latest case, her face scrunched up in concentration, her eyes never leaving the words written down. Being so focused she didn't even notice her office door open and close.

"Hello beautiful." Peter said sweetly as he sat down in the chair in front of her desk.

She had looked up instantly when she had heard his voice. "Hey." She spoke back while smiling brightly and removing her glasses, "Where've you been? I haven't seen you all day."

"I had to run some errands, and also Walter wanted me to go to the grocery store to pick up some grape-nuts for him." He rambled.

Olivia's mouth twitched in into a light smile, "Ah grape-nuts…the cereal that never ends."

"Yeah isn't that the truth." He said between chuckles.

"So how has your day been?" she questioned him, effectively changing the subject.

"It's been pretty good." He said before looking at the paperwork in front of her, "Is that what you've been doing all day?"

She grimaced, "Yeah pretty much."

"Well maybe you should take a break then." He said while smirking at her.

Olivia sighed dramatically, "I guess I could stop and spend time with you."

"Don't sound too excited, sweetheart." He deadpanned.

"Don't call me sweetheart." She said with a frown before having it turn into a smile involuntarily.

He chuckled then looked up into her eyes, "So you ready to go? Let's get some lunch."

Olivia's smiled widened into a full out grin, "Yeah, lunch sounds good."

Peter stood and held out his hand to her. She took it and he pulled her out of her chair.

Then leaned into each other to kiss but before their lips touched Olivia's phone rang an irritated groan from the both of them.

Olivia whispered an apology before answering.

"Dunham." There was a short pause, "Yes of course, no problem." Then the conversation ended.

"Who was that?" peter questioned curiously.

"It was Walter, he wants to speak with me privately." She grabbed her coat, "I guess that lunch will have to wait." She said with a sad note in her voice.

"It's fine maybe we'll do it after your done speaking with Walter." He responded optimistically.

Olivia smiled wide once more before she finally got her kiss of the day thinking that if she had to choose between solving all the cases in the world and kissing Peter all day long she would choose the latter.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Walking through the doors of the lab Olivia spotted Walter sitting in front of a table in the middle of the room.

"You wanted to speak with me Walter?" she asked while walking further into the room.

He smiled wide, "Ah yes Miss. Dunham. I was wondering if you could assist me in an experiment I'm working on."

"What, in God's name, may I ask is the experiment?" she asked while eyeing him skeptically.

"I want to see what I could come up with if I looked into an adult's dream."

"You can't look into your own?" she asked confused.

Walter shook his head sadly, "No because I have to be able to run the computer while the experiment is going on."

Olivia was silent for a moment thinking hard, "What would I have to do?"

"Well you would have to go into the tank for a while. I would have to sedate you and I would be taking away your dreams…but I would be replacing them with nightmares that will resemble your greatest fears." He paused for a moment and saw her alarmed face, "Of course it won't be like that forever, I will give you back your dreams and take away the nightmares."

Olivia didn't speak for another long moment before she looked back up at him, "Alright Walter, I'll do it."

"Excellent!" he shouted excitedly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Peter, would you just calm down!" Olivia yelled at him. She had just told him about her agreement with Walter, and obviously he wasn't taking it very well.

"How can you expect me to calm down? You just put your life in the hands of a man who stole children's dreams!" he fumed, "And now you're going to let him steal your dreams too! God Olivia what is wrong with you!" he screamed vociferously.

Olivia hated being berated and was immediately spit-fire mad, but before she could even get a word in Peter started yelling again.

"And on top of that he's gonna be giving you dangerous drugs and putting you in that rusty old tank!" he paused for a small moment, "You just don't think! You put everyone else's wants above your own needs and you don't even think about the consequences! You know what? Just do whatever the hell it is you want! I don't care anymore!"

Olivia's eyes shattered for a moment before rage covered up her pain and replaced it, "Get out!"

Peter spun on his heels before storming out of her office, slamming the door shut behind him, causing the glass to shake slightly.

After he left Olivia dropped down into her chair and put her head in her hands for a moment before looking up at the picture that was framed on her desk. It was of her and Peter. He had been kissing her forehead when Esther had snapped the picture. A tear slid down her cheek when she thought of that day. They were so happy then. And now it looked like they were over. A despondent feeling came over her; she didn't want it to be over. She didn't think she could even survive the pain of it.

Sighing she rose from her chair, locked up her office, and headed to the lab to help Walter out, leaving the horrible memory behind her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Okay Walter what is it you need me to do?" she questioned as she walked through the double doors.

"Miss. Dunham, right on time. If you would please strip down, I'll administer the drugs momentarily." He responded still excited that she had agreed to this.

After she removed all her clothes except for her underwear she slipped on the robe that had been lying in the chair.

Walking back into the main room she saw Walter filling syringes with questionable liquids. He paused and turned to face her, "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." She replied honestly.

After removing the robe, Walter got her ready and instructed her to step into the tank. She laid down and floated in the water, shivering slightly at the colder temperature. She looked up at an upside down Walter and said nothing as he closed the doors and she was plunged into semi darkness.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Olivia opened her eyes and saw Peter in front of her smiling and laughing brightly. The smile in his laughter completely reaching his eyes. She started melting in seeing him smile, it never failed.

But then everything changed. He became angry and it was directed at her.

"How could you let him do this to you?" he yelled.

The scene then changed entirely, he was no longer there and in his place was Esther.

Olivia looked around and realized that she was in a large empty field.

Esther then started screaming in pure terror. Olivia's head jerked back to the left to see Esther being strangled by none other than John, the man who had broken her heart 3 and a half years back.

"NO! STOP!" Olivia screamed and ran up to them and started pulling at John's hands to get him to let go. Esther was losing air fast. "LET HER GO, John!" she pulled at him harder, "JOHN!"

One of his hands then loosened its grip from Esther's throat and grabbed Olivia's wrist and yanked her off before shoving her to the ground.

His hand then returned to Esther's throat and squeezed harder.

Esther's struggles quickly ended as death claimed her. John let her go and she dropped to the ground lifeless.

"NO!" Olivia screamed and went to Esther's body, "Come on Esther, get up! GET UP!"

Suddenly John's hands were gripping her wrists like pythons and yanking her from the ground.

He pulled her completely against himself and wrenched her wrists behind her back causing Olivia to cry out in pain.

"What the hell is wrong with you John?" she yelled while fighting to free herself.

He didn't answer. His grip got tighter.

"John, let me go!"

Then she felt a sharp pain in her back and gasped in shock. John disappeared from in front of her.

She looked down and saw a dagger sticking out of her stomach only to see it be jerked backwards and felt it be pulled out. The pain was almost too much.

She turned around and dropped to her knees at who she saw.

There, standing in front of her, was Peter. Holding a dagger covered in blood.

Her blood.

"Peter…" she whispered, "How could you..?"

He didn't say anything, he just stared at her with hatred.

"How could you do this to me Peter?"

He still said nothing. He just turned and started walking away.

"Peter!" she yelled, but he continued walking, ignoring her, "PETER! Peter please! Please DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Then he was gone. Vanished just like that.

She looked down and saw her blood pooling around her fast and she suddenly felt sick and dizzy.

Then everything else just vanished, the ground disappeared from under her feet and she was suddenly falling.

Terrified Olivia started flailing her arms around, trying to find something to hold onto, but found nothing.

Then she heard an angry voice repeating the words that once again were breaking her heart.

"You just don't think!"

She felt a stab below her abdomen.

"You put everyone else above your own needs and you don't even think about the consequences!"

She felt another stab at the top of her stomach.

"Just do whatever the hell it is you want!"

Another stab, right below her chest.

"I don't care anymore!"

The final stab, straight through the heart. She screamed in agony, tears running down her cheeks.

She hit the bottom of wherever she was falling and everything went white, then nothing.

She couldn't see.

Couldn't hear.

Couldn't feel.

Two hands gripped her upper arms, effectively and quickly pulling her out of the darkness.

"Olivia!"

She heard his voice again and started to panic, fearful of more stabbing and heartache, "NO! Stay away from me! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Olivia continued to scream and fight against the hands holding her. They started shaking her.

"OLIVIA!" his voice was louder and more urgent. The arms pinned her to the cold floor, forcing her to stay still.

"Please don't hurt me.." she whimpered as she started crying again.

"What the hell did you do to her Walter?" Peter yelled angrily.

Walter shook his head, "I didn't do it. I had told her it was going to give her nightmares of her greatest fears. The LSD is making it so real that even though she is out of the tank now she isn't going to believe you till the drugs wear off."

Peter looked down at Olivia and sighed, "Olivia I'm not going to hurt you."

"Just stay away from me.. please." She ended in a whisper, tears still escaping her eyes as she looked at him with pleading eyes.

Peter sighed again, "Okay, I'll go if that makes you feel better."

She didn't answer.

Peter silently got up and left the lab, shaking his head the whole way.

After the door shut Walter went over to Olivia, "Here is your robe and towel Miss. Dunham. You can get dressed now if you like."

Olivia nodded and put on the robe, then took the towel and headed to the other room. She still had that same haunted look in her eyes as if she was waiting for the world around her to change to something horrible again.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next day Walter called Peter and told him that it was in his best interest to come see him for a moment.

"What is it you needed Walter?" Peter asked as he walked into the lab.

"Good you made it. I have something you might want to hear." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Well when Olivia was in the tank her voice got recorded on the security camera." He said it like it was the most important thing ever.

Peter looked confused, "What's so important about that?"

Walter sighed irritated, "What she says is the important part! You just need to listen to the recording."

Peter nodded, "Alright then, let's hear it."

Walter then pressed play and the room filled with screams from Olivia.

"PETER! Peter please! Please DON'T LEAVE ME!"

That's all he had to hear and he was out the door.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Unlocking the door of her office, Olivia headed inside and over to one of the filing cabinets in the corner of the room. She pulled out the file from the case she took the week before and sat down at her desk while removing her hat and setting it to the left of her.

Opening the file she started reading the information that was needed to know.

She glanced up from the file for a moment and her eyes caught her photo on her desk, sadness overwhelmed her.

She rested her elbows on the top of her desk and put her head in her hands. She tried to stop the sobs that were rising up to the surface, but failed miserably. Small tears started leaving her eyes.

Right then she heard the turning of her doorknob. She wiped the tears away quickly with the heel of her hands hiding her face till all traces were gone.

She looked up and almost stopped breathing.

It was Peter.

"Hey." Olivia said softly with an uncertain look in her eyes.

But Peter didn't respond, he walked further into the room and around her desk. Olivia turned her chair to face him.

He put his hands under both her elbows and pulled her up out of her chair and held her close. She didn't have the chance to speak before his lips attached to hers in a searing kiss that numbed all her pain; she almost lost her balance because of the swiftness of it.

He pulled away reluctantly and looked into her eyes with a sad expression, "I am so sorry Olivia. I acted like a jerk yesterday and that was unacceptable. Would you please forgive me?"

Olivia's mind kept shouting YES! at her repeatedly, but her outward appearance remained calm, "You hurt me Peter. You do realize that right?"

Peter nodded his head solemnly, "I know I did, and I also know that I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I was hoping that you would forgive me anyway."

Olivia was quiet for a moment, looking at his face, her eyes searching his eyes, "Yes, I think I can forgive you."

Peter smirked, "You think you can?"

A ghost of a smile showed on her lips as she whispered, "Yeah."

Both pairs of eyes glanced at the other's lips before they came together in what felt like slow motion; their eyes closing slowly, but not closing fully till their lips reached their destination.

Olivia's arms slid up Peter's suit jacket and around his neck then into his hair before Peter wrapped his arms around her small waist as the kiss continued to become more wild and passionate. Peter began kissing along Olivia's jaw and down her neck, giving her a chance to catch a breath before pulling his mouth back to hers and kissing him with all the love and passion she had in her.

When the heated kiss slowed down they ended it with four individual small kisses, big goofy gins covering their faces the entire time.

**Please review!**


End file.
